Wiccan Creed
by Ghost5
Summary: There is only one rule a witch must follow, her heart belongs to nature and magic. Dana Silver is preparing herself for her initiation into her coven, only to have it interrupted by Jacob Black.


GHOST5: This is a one shot I just want to test out an idea, and please forgive my grammar.

WICCAN CREED

"Remember Dana, bathe quickly and come straight home. Don't stop to talk to anyone in the woods , it' s becoming dangerous now-a-days," Dana blocked her mother's voice out as she surveyed the area for trespassers, she shifted her gaze to the waxing moon rising high in the clear night sky and smiled. All was quiet, she slipped out of her black silk dress and tested the icy cold water with the tip of her toes and shivered as an icy cold breeze brush her naked body. Dana took a deep breath and reminded herself that unless she bathed in the moonlight she would never be initiated into the coven and that she would be an outsider forever. With that last thought Dana waded into the water until it lapped her thighs before fully diving in and succumbing to the thrilling sensations of swimming at midnight without her clothes on.

"Not as bad as I thought," She thought to herself

* * *

Jake didn't mean to stop and stare at the girl who was standing on the edge of the water. He hid the moment he saw her looking for peeping toms and cursed himself for being one in the process. Even though he knew what was going to happen next, he still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Time seemed to stand still as the girl's dress slipped from her body, Jake watched as the moon seemed to illuminate the water and made her skin glow pearly white. He saw her wade into the water up to her thighs before plunging in and swimming around. His mind scolded him for not leaving while another protective part of him wanted to stay and make sure that she didn't drown, even if she was skinny dipping.

"Hey there's a girl skinny dipping," Embry chuckled

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob Whispered

"Your Dad wanted me to make sure you were ok," he answered with a shrug "Come on let's get closer,"

"Embry," Jacob said angrily as he watched his friend take off towards where the girl had shed her clothes

"What a nice dress," Embry said softly to Jacob

"Thank you, now would you mind putting it back?" came a voice behind both of them

Jacob and Embry slowly turned and looked at the girl who was wearing a grass green dress.

"Do what she says Embry," Jacob says cautiously

"No, if she wants it she's going to have to come and get it," Embry said looking at the girl defiantly

The girl just stood where she was and folded her arms.

"Trust me you don't want to go taking that," she warned

"Why not?" Embry asked

The girl stretched out her hand and before they could blink, the dress floated towards her.

"It's my ceremonial robe that's why,"

Embry looked at her in surprise.

"You're a witch?"

"Very preceptive," she answered "What gave me away?"

Both boy looked at each other before looking at her.

"Listen I'm sorry," Embry apologised

"That's all right, I'm just not in the mood to run through the forest after you if you had decided to take off with it," she replied

"Jacob we better go, I've heard witches are bad news," Embry said quickly

"Only when I get upset," she replied "Now if you don't mind I have to get dressed and I have to go home,"

At that Embry took off fast through the forest, Jacob turned into his wolf and hid hoping to find out where she lived and her what her intentions were in La Push. He followed her closely, watching her walk along lazily humming to herself until she stopped.

"You know it's very rude to follow people," she said into the darkness

Jacob saw her turn round and look right at him, without any fear.

"Yes I'm talking to you," she said again

Jacob turned back into his human self.

"Sorry I just want to know why you were skinny dipping at this time of night?"

"It's an initiation right," the girl replied "To be accepted into my coven I must bathe in the moonlight as the moon reaches its highest point, and thanks to you and your friend I have to do it all over again,"

"Sorry, not many girls go swimming at midnight and then walk boldly through a pitch black forest," Jacob said gruffly

"Are you frightened the vampires will get me?" She asked with a smile

Jacob didn't answer.

* * *

Dana watched a dark hooded expression chase across the boy's face.

"I don't have much love for their kind either," she said thoughtfully

It seemed to put the boy at ease.

"How come?" he asked

"Too pompous for my liking, they think they own everything and that they are better than us," she said in a conspiratorial tone "Especially the Volturi,"

The boy rolled his eyes.

"I know the feeling,"

Dana felt sorry for him, wolves were always deemed to be stupid creatures. She had always thought them fascinating and incredibly friendly whether in their human or animal states.

"They don't have much love for my kind either," she said with a grin "They fear us, they don't like the fact that we govern the balance and keep everything in check, at least that what my mother says she's the grand high priestess of my coven,"

Dana look at the moon and noticed that it was beginning to set.

"I have to go, it's getting late,"

The boy grabbed her wrist, Dana found herself staring into a pair of confused warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Can I see you again?" he asked

Dana knew that she shouldn't let him, but she couldn't resist.

"Tomorrow, but wait until I've finished my swim," she said with a smile

"I will," he replied

Dana walked away toward the house.

"I'm Jacob Black by the way," he called

"Dana Silver," she called back

* * *

Jacob turned and walked away with his heart pounding.

"But what about Bella?" he asked himself

Guilt tore through him, how could he like this girl almost instantly and forget that he was in love with Bella?

"You can't see her again," he told himself firmly

He got home to find his dad waiting for him.

"Eventful night I hear?" Billy said wisely

"Not really," Jacob said with a shrug

"You didn't by any chance watch any of the witches bathing tonight did you?" Billy asked

"No," he replied "What do you take me for?"

"The witches are good people Jacob, but you can't go near one who is preparing herself for her initiation," Billy said firmly

"Why not?" Jacob asked

Billy gestured for his son to sit down.

"You see a witch only loves one thing," he began "Nature, in all its glory that's why they get along so well with us and not the vampires,"

Jacob listened intently

"You see their power comes from nature itself, whether it's for good or evil, and if nature believes that a witch loves something else then they have their powers taken away and it's seen as an act of betrayal and they are either killed or exiled," Billy finished

* * *

"_A witch's heart belongs to nature and magic alone, otherwise she might as well die," _

Dana remembered the warning her mother had spent years drilling into her, ever since she was little her life had been building up to this moment. She was the most skilled witch for her age, mastering spells that even her mother had trouble with. Everyone in the coven believed that Dana had been blessed with great power and was set to do great things. Such as sorting out the vampires and their turbulent peace with the wolves. Dana looked back down the hill, regretting having met Jacob Black and liking him instantly.

"You can't see him again," she said to herself


End file.
